The First Christmas
by fizzingweaselbee
Summary: Blackinnon's first Christmas as a couple: A Secret Santa gift for Maria.


_AN: This is my Blackinnon Secret Santa gift to __**Maria.**__ Merry Christmas, and I hope you like it! ~ N_

* * *

"See Sirius, this is why we should've got a smaller tree." Marlene shouted from inside the apartment, watching with amusement as Sirius stared, bewildered, at the six foot tall Christmas tree that was currently stuck in their doorway, with him on the outside.

They had left this morning to buy one with strict measurements in mind, but Christmas had been Sirius' favourite time of the year ever since Marlene had known him, and so when he'd made a bee line straight towards the largest tree in the shop, sticking out his lip in an adorable pout at Marlene's scepticism, the only thing she'd felt she could do was say yes.

"But this one is perfect, Marls." Sirius replied, sticking his head through the branches in order to talk to her. "The branches aren't so crowded that there's no room for baubles, but they're not so wide spaced that it looks sparse. It's a wonderful colour, and there's plenty of room for presents underneath it."

Marlene laughed at the sincere expression on Sirius' face. "I was unaware that buying a tree was such a science." She said. "Although it doesn't matter how perfect the damn thing is, at this rate we'll be having Christmas in the hallway."

Sirius shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "Oh ye of little faith. Marauders are resourceful, I'll think of something," His head disappeared back through the foliage, and after a few seconds of rustling, gloved hands appeared either side of the tree. The picture was so funny that Marlene burst out laughing, thankful for the Muggle camera Lily had given her as an early present. She read the instructions quickly, holding the device up to her eye and pressing the button just before the tree started shaking.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" She called, dropping her bag onto a chair in the living room and unwinding her scarf.

A muffled affirmative came from the tree, and Marlene grinned as she began heating the milk on the stove.

* * *

An hour passed with little success, and Marlene had gotten over the amusing aspect of the situation. "Sirius, I'm going to Floo James; see if he can come and help."

Other than a broken branch, the tree hadn't changed at all since they'd got it up the stairs, but Sirius still gave a muted sound of protest.

"He didn't need any help with his Christmas tree, I'll just get shit from him if he has to come and help me. Besides, I've almost got it." The rustling of the tree intensified, and it actually moved forwards a few inches before a branch that was caught on the doorframe pinged backwards. "Fuck!"

Marlene rose to her feet, but instead of more swear words, all she heard was silence. "Sirius?" She asked.

"We are the stupidest people to have ever been born." He said by way of reply, and Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know about that, I could name a few old school friends who can rival us."

Sirius laughed. "Did any of them forget that a spell existed that can _shrink things_?" He demanded, and Marlene slapped herself on the forehead as the tree began to decrease in size until she could see Sirius' dark hair over the top of it.

"Well, it only took us an hour." Marlene said as Sirius carried the miniaturised tree in with one hand, stopping only to kiss her on the cheek before continuing his walk into the living room.

* * *

"I don't know if we bought enough decorations." Sirius stated solemnly from where he stood in the doorway, a cup of heated butterbeer in each hand. Marlene looked from her boyfriend to the tree before laughing, standing up from her crouched position and shuffling towards him, the pins and needles in her legs preventing proper movement.

She took a mug, smiling when Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her into him, and Marlene breathed in the smell of him and pine needles.

"We could've done with more tinsel, that's true." She agreed, surveying their handiwork proudly. "But the rest of them will be here in an hour, so we don't have time to pick up some more." Sirius opened his mouth, but Marlene cut him off. "My mother will kill me if we transfigure any more of her hideous ornaments into decorations, Sirius, so don't even think about it."

He laughed, and Marlene stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, placing her cup on the nearest surface as she laced her fingers in his hair, smiling into the kiss when he pulled her closer, arms wound tightly around her waist. He turned them so that Marlene's back was to the wall, and he began to trail hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck. She moved her hounds down from his neck and under his shirt, laughing when Sirius hissed at the temperature of them.

"All this just to nick my body heat, McKinnon?" He asked between kisses, and Marlene ducked her head to capture his lips with hers once more.

She lightly scratched his stomach with her nails, drawing a groan from him. "You know me so well." She replied, rubbing her thumbs over his hipbones, giggling when he hoisted her up, hands under her thighs.

"Shall we take this somewhere more…" The doorbell rang, and Sirius let his head fall back, glaring at the ceiling. "Merlin hates me."

He flipped Marlene so that she was hanging down his back and, ignoring her protests and the smacks to his back, walked over to the door. He pulled it open harder than necessary, levelling a glare at Remus. "You are annoyingly early." He informed his friend, who regarded Sirius and Marlene with a weary acceptance. "I hope you feel ashamed." Sirius beckoned him into the apartment, and Remus stopped with his coat half-off as he spotted the Christmas tree.

"What the hell have you two done to that tree?" He asked a recently set-down Marlene.

Sirius returned with a Butterbeer, handing it to Remus. "We decorated it, Sirius style." He replied.

"I think I had some input, your star was shit," Marlene pointed at the lopsided gold shape in the corner, and Remus laughed. The doorbell rang again, and Marlene ducked out of Sirius' arm. "I'll get this one without your 'help' this time, Black." She said, leaving the two men alone.

Sirius moved to stand next to Remus, both staring at the tree – Sirius with pride and Remus with amusement. "You going anywhere for Christmas day?" Sirius asked, and Remus nodded. "Cause if you're not, mate, me and Marls would love to have you. She's gone mad with the cooking; I don't even know if I'll be able to finish it all."

"Don't sell yourself short; you once ate three Christmas Puddings on a bet from Peter." Remus reminded him. "And I'm actually visiting my mum, but cheers for the offer."

Sirius raised his glass of Firewhiskey, and Remus clinked his bottle against it with a wry smile.

"Getting started without us, are you?" The pair turned to see James and Lily in the doorway, Peter behind them. "Never thought it of you, Remus. Padfoot I understand."

Sirius pulled James into a one-armed hug. "How else would you keep up with me, eh? And I think you'll find you're all bloody early, interrupted some real Christmas love." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Evans." He leant down to peck Lily on the cheek.

"Potter, actually." James called from where he stood with Remus, and Lily shook her head, leaving Sirius to talk to Marlene.

Peter handed Sirius a bottle of wine, making a nose of protest when Sirius pulled him in for a hug, wiping his cheek when Sirius released him. "You're such a dog, Padfoot." He said.

"Ah, you know you want me." Sirius replied. "Now if we could all situate ourselves around the tree, and let the present-giving commence."

The group all found a chair, Sirius pulling Marlene onto his lap.

"Sirius, what have you done to the tree?" Lily asked.

He exchanged a confused look with Marlene. "Decorated it? Why do people keep asking that?"

"It does look like a House Elf vomited on it after eating the Christmas decorations from Hogwarts." James said. "And that's putting it lightly."

Peter laughed. "More than just one House Elf, mate, the entire Potter hoard." James kicked Peter in the shin, and the pair began arguing, sparking a debate about how far festivity can go before it becomes embarrassing.

* * *

"Christmas tomorrow," Marlene snuggled into Sirius' chest, the heat he gave off better than the four blankets draped over them.

Sirius' hand froze where it was rubbing circles in her back. "Shit, I forgot to get you something."

Marlene raised her head to look down at him, disbelief plain in her face. "You're joking. You better be joking." Sirius' grave mask slipped to reveal a smirk, and Marlene hit him, nestling back against him. "Why do I put up with you?" She asked, and Sirius shrugged.

"It probably has something to do with how sexy I am." He replied. "That and I put up with your mood swings."

Marlene lightly bit his collarbone before resting her chin on his shoulder. "You're horrible, Black. I must be in love with you." She teased. "Otherwise I'd never have stuck around."

"Likewise, McKinnon, likewise." Sirius muttered, turning onto his side so he could press his lips to hers, Quidditch-calloused hands rubbing along her sides. The clock began to chime, and Sirius eyes lit up with excitement as the twelfth bell sounded.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius." Marlene said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas." He replied, rolling them over and kissing her again.


End file.
